


Peter's New Girlfriend

by sunflowerwithfeelings



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Teacher/Teacher, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, High school students are little shits, M/M, Poor Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Wade is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/sunflowerwithfeelings
Summary: Professor Peter let's it slip that he has a lover and the students try to figure out what she is like. Rumor's start to spread and Gym teacher Wade has some ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Peter sat at his computer, typing out his next ideal lesson plan to then send to the other three chemistry teachers. His students sat at the lab tables, these students being AP, so he trusted them to not set anything on fire while he was gone for five seconds. Or five minutes. Maybe fifteen. However long it was, Peter was an endorser of experimentation and only through trial and error could you truly learn. This was science wasn’t it?

But his students had other ideas.

A table, the farthest away from his desk, was where a group of girls congregated as they waited for the substance in the crucible to heat up. They were each taking turns playing the ever so popular high school game of Fuck, Marry, Kill: Teacher Edition.

“Kill Professor Toomes, marry Mr. Spencer, and fuck Professor Parker,” one of the girls said as her gaze waved from her friends to the teacher in the front of the room. 

“Ha! Like you have a chance with him,” Her friend snorted back. 

“This is a game, let me live!” The first girl rolled her eyes but smiled.

“He’s probably already with someone though. I mean have you _seen_ his face?” Another one said.

“Probably.”

 

* * *

 

A week later, just before class, one of the girls walked into class, Professor Parker nowhere to be found. She quirked her brow as she took her seat, the rest of her class not there yet. From the back of the lab, she heard a door open and Professor Parker’s voice with it. 

“Alright. I’ll see you tonight, I love you.” He cooed as he hung up the phone. 

The girl let out a gasp, making Peter turn quickly and fall, taking a stack of lab papers with him.

 

* * *

 

From that week on, news of Peter’s secret lover spread throughout the entire senior class, everyone wondering what she was like. The gossip eventually worked its way to the lowerclassmen so now it wasn’t just his AP students watching him funny as he taught. They weren’t tentatively paying attention to what he was actually saying. They were just watching him. Tuning out his scientific talk for whatever thoughts they had as they watched him lecture. He felt like an odd specimen in a horrible experiment. 

“And so when you’re doing dimensional analysis, always remember to-...yes, John?” Peter pointed to the boy who had his hand up.

“What’s your girlfriend like?”

The whole class erupted in a fit of giggles when Peter turned scarlet, waved his hand, and continued teaching as he was doing before. Trying to explain complex chemistry math to a bunch of preoccupied teenagers was difficult and probably a waste of time. Might as well let them gossip amongst themselves. Peter wasn’t one to yell, or even raise his voice, at his class. He finished as quick as he could, though he was sure no one was listening, and sat back down at his desk trying to tune his students conversations out. But he heard them.

“I heard she’s a total badass, but psycho. Like an ex-assassin.”

“Nah, she’s totally like a comedian of sorts. Opposites attract yanno?”

“That’s mean-”

“I heard she went to prison”

“That’s a lie!”

“You don’t know that.”

Peter wanted to bury his face in his hands.

- 

Wade was sitting in the bleachers of the Junior Varsity gym, his radio next to him and his phone in hand. His students had just been dismissed to the locker rooms and when they came back in, they had to walk around the gym until Wade saw fit enough to get them to play something. He didn’t try too hard with these kids. They needed this class to graduate and he knew that. And they knew that he knew that, so they never really tried very hard to go the full extent and take gym seriously.

A couple kids had started to filter through, some girls but mostly boys. They started walking around the gym, chatting amongst themselves as they always did. Wade changed the radio station and in a the single moment of silence between clicks on the dial, he heard a girl walking close to him say, “I think Professor Parker’s new girlfriend is beautiful-or, would be.”

“Yeah, we haven’t actually seen her.” A boy next to her said as a crappy pop song came on.

“I heard that she’s bat-shit crazy though,” Another boy chimed in. “Like apparently, she killed her ex-husband for cheating on him.”

The girl walking with him scoffed and blew her bangs out of her face. “We haven’t even seen her, gotten a name, or even confirmation! And even if that’s true, I’d do the same thing.”

Wade chuckled. This could be fun.

-

Peter found the whole ordeal amusing, yet utterly exhausting. He wasn’t keeping his personal life a secret on purpose, it’s just he’d rather his students actually learn than sit in class all day and daydream about his “girlfriend’s” backstory. He was in the break room and pouring himself his fourth cup of coffee for the day, a bad and old habit from college, when two other teachers walked in, both smiling instantly as they saw Peter. 

“You’ve really got yourself in deep Parker,” One of them said, his accent thick and too country for the likes of New York.

“Tell me about it,” Peter said, sipping his coffee lightly.

“I’ve heard so much chatter, I’m starting to wonder if the students think your love-life is going to be on my next history test.” The other one said.

“I could say the same.” Peter rubbed his left eye and decided to add two sugars into his coffee. He knew they wouldn’t, but he secretly hoped the polysaccharides would hold him together just for the day. He glanced up at the clock. Ten minutes till his next class. Ten minutes too short.

-

“Do you have a picture of her?!” 

“No,” Wade said. He sat in front of a seated crowd of young and curious students who all wanted the juiciest possible details on Professor Parker’s lover. “But some of the rumors you’ve heard…are true.”

A boy in the back threw his hands up, almost in victory, as the girl’s in the front gasped, whispering to each other. Never had he seen a group of students so interested in learning. This is how they should teach the kids. He should call the school board and have them implant these personal details of Professor Parker’s life into every single lesson plan. It would help engage the students more, in his opinion.

Just as Wade was about to say something else that would drive the students up the wall, he checked the clock. “Go get dressed, you have five minutes.”

A sea of ‘awws’ and disappointment washed over Wade as the students reluctantly stood up and walked out of the gym doors. As they left, Wade could hear the defeat and white flags being exchanged in the crowd of students. They’d go out and tell their friends and then those friends would tell their friends--and soon, this would all be over. Wade felt as if Peter owed him and ‘thank you’ for his wonderful service.

 

* * *

  

The school bell rang on Friday, dismissing the students from Peter’s class. He had this period off but it was only 45 minutes till his next class, so better make good use of this precious, precious time. He was grabbing his keys off of his desk, best to go have lunch off campus, when he heard a pair of knuckles knocking on the wooden door to his classroom.

“I heard your new girlfriend had six eyes,” Wade teased as he stepped inside, his right shoe squeaked on the tile flooring. Peter smiled and looked back down at his desk. 

“That may be true, but not as true as the fact that she’s an ex-convict who escaped from Australia and came to America illegally.” Peter turned back and sat on his desk as Wade drew closer. A familiar twinkle somewhere in his beautiful blue eyes. 

“She sounds dangerous.” Wade spoke softly, their noses inches apart.

“Incredibly,” Peter drew in a sharp breath and Wade leaned his body into his. “It’s why I love her.”

“Fascinating,” Wade whispered as his hands found Peter’s hips.

And like an explosive chemical reaction, Peter closed his eyes as his senses filled with Wade. The faint scent of pomegranates and sweat. Wade’s lips parted with an exhale of air and Peter saw his chance and took it. He knew he used a lot of tongue when he kissed but he’d had a rollercoaster of a week so he didn’t give a damn at this point. Peter’s arms wrapped around Wade’s neck; his fingers grasped at the tiny hairs at the nap of his neck. He knew that turned Wade on. But he also knew his desk at a public school, with the door wide open, wasn’t a very appropriate place to fuck, so he backed off just a little. Leave this to only kissing for now.

Peter pulled away and kissed the corner of Wade’s mouth as an apology for cutting the kiss short. Wade smiled and pecked the top of Peter’s scalp.

“What’s for lunch?”

“Oh, I don’t know..”

The sound of Peter’s voice became white noise for two girls outside his door. One sat on either side of the doorframe in the hall, smiling and trying their hardest not to laugh or freak out.

“We can’t tell anybody...can we?” One girl whispered ever so quietly to the other.

 

 

The next week, Peter drank a grand total of twenty-seven cups of coffee. Wade went ahead and bought him a giftcard to StarBucks. 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask and you shall recieve

It’d been a month or so after the students had figured out who really was Professor Parker’s real lover and to say it’d been a pretty calm couple of months would be a lie. However, things had died down and had slowly crept back to normal. Peter no longer felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb and his students were back to rolling their eyes about mis-carried exponents and conversion factors.

There was just one small problem.

“The only class he’s failing is yours, which isn’t a judgement on how you teach babe because I’m sure it’s wonderful, but are you _absolutely_ sure there’s nothing you can do?” Wade sat in his black spinning chair, looking up at Peter with round, puppy-dog eyes. 

Peter sighed, “It depends on how he works, I’m not going to just give him a free pass because he’s a football player Wade. He has, in my class, not a very good work ethic and ends up breaking my beakers.” Peter pouted and slumped against the metal doorframe of Wade’s office. It was small but homey since Wade had pimped it out with cool accessories like the bean-bag chairs in the back and a lava lamp on the top of his filing cabinet.

“I know, I know, I know. But if you could please try,” Wade took a hold of Peter’s hand and kissed the top of it. He should get an award for how good he is at persuading people because he knew he already had Peter, but he really wanted to sell it. “To get him to pass. He doesn’t have to have an A, he just needs to pass." 

Peter looked at how Wade held his hand before locking eyes with him. He blew air from his nose and smirked, “and what if he doesn’t end up passing?”

“Then he couldn’t play and that’d be such a shame.” Wade smoothed his hand over Peter’s again and again as he looked down. “It’d also be a such a shame if the coffee machine in the staff room happened to break.”

“Is that a threat, Mr. Wilson?” Peter smiled. 

“Maybe Mr. Parker. Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Peter spent the next two weeks before their football team’s first game, drilling and trying his damndest to get this player where he needed to be for the upcoming test. He tried everything. 

He gave his class a couple easy, free 100 grades not only to improve this kids grade, but to soothe his headache on grading papers. Chemistry wasn't easy, and he knew that. If you wanted an easy science, you took Biology because that course held more fact based questions than ‘what if’s. Animals and plants evolved in this exact way and were made up of these certain molecules. Chemistry was constantly finding new isotopes and hoping your math was right so when you mixed two elements or compounds together, it didn’t set everything on fire. So why some kids who didn't want to try very hard in general decided to take Chemistry was beyond Peter.

Sitting in the lab while his students took the written test was absolutely nerve racking. What if all the time he'd put into this kid ended up a point or two away from passing? Whether he could play or not was not Peter’s concern; it was whether he could really _teach_ his students. It's why he became a teacher in the first place.

One by one, students walked up to his desk, laid their papers down in stacks, and cautiously walked away.

The first half of the tests were always multiple choice, and really fucking easy. Usually vocabulary they needed for the unit or the very basics. The second half was what killed most kids scores. They were free response, purely math questions. Some of them being six or seven steps long. Worst of all, Peter didn't make the test and each teacher had to use the same one according to the school, which meant anything could be on it.

He needed to get a coffee machine in his room. Maybe if he tried, he could make a makeshift one out of a Bunsen burner, some glassware, and coffee filters. It could work.

-

He had stayed late after school to grade the tests. It was an hour or so after school had let out and Peter had the papers scattered around his desk like someone had taken a hairdryer and let the papers fall where they may. The red pen Peter had in his hand started to match the color of his fingers since he always held the pen a little too tightly. His hair was a mess. His glasses semi-askew on his face.

There was a familiar knocking on the door to his classroom. Like a knight in shining armor, Wade was there with a sack of take-out food in his hand.

“How you doing?” Wade asked simply.

Peter didn't respond with words, just a very annoyed and distressed groan. He rolled his eyes but smiled up at Wade. How radioactive he glowed.

“I thought so. I brought you dinner since I didn't think you'd be leaving here anytime soon. Anything I can help with?” Wade pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Peter’s desk and carefully set the brown paper bag down on one of the only empty spots.

Peter held up the back of a test paper he was currently grading, fully-covered from top to bottom with numbers and lines and question marks, his students had a sense of humor. Random calculations were scribbled to the side but most of the actual work was stuffed hectically in the middle. It was an utter mess. “Can you decipher this?”

Wade smiled and flipped the paper over. “Not a chance. But give me the key and I can do half of this.”

The sun was dipping low in the sky, the only light was from the very back of the lab and Peter’s laptop. The hallway outside of Peter’s classroom was nothing but pitch black, the janitor already shutting down the lights on the third and second floor. Wade, unsurprisingly, flew through the multiple choice since it was fairly easy to grade. They either got it right or they didn’t, simple as that. However, Peter was always more lenient on the short answer. If the student did the steps right but got the answer wrong, they got four out of the five points that each question was worth. If they even attempted the problem, even if their attempt was wrong, they got three or two points out of the five. It was all about how hard they tried in his class, which was why this student in particular was getting to Peter.

During their hours together, the kid would sit at his desk and stare into space as Peter tried to explain it all to him. Peter’s best guess was that this kid thought that he’d let him off with a 70 just because he was an athlete. Their time together turned into an eye rolling competition more than anything. Still, with the looming threat of not being able to play, the student at least tried to understand what would be on the test.

Peter just really hoped he got enough right. 

“Is that his?” Wade asked when Peter suddenly got very tense.

“Yeah,” Peter flipped to the back and saw an array of numbers. That means he tried, god bless he tried. “I’m not going to jinx anything.” 

Wade saw Peter pause, draw a bunch of lines, jot down some numbers, pause, and repeat the process. In his schooling experience, that never meant a good thing. But then again when he was younger, he never had a teacher like Peter. All the teachers he had passed enough students to keep their job, but never really _cared_ like Peter did. This was what Wade loved about the younger chemistry teacher. He was caring and compassionate and really had a knack for making students, who would probably never need this information again in their lives, learn about how much water weighed or how many grams were in a single mole of Uranium.

The twinkle Peter had in his eyes was transferred like some sort of energy into each of his students, especially the AP ones. Yes, they had their fun with him and made it their number one priority to find out anything and everything about his personal life, but they really did admire him. Wade would hear the smartest of his athletes talk about Professor Parker all the time, specifically around AP testing time.

 

“I’m just worried about the formulas and stuff.”

“Nah, Professor Parker showed us this triangle that you can draw and if you cover up part of it, you’ll remember the formula. It really helps dude.”

 

“Who do you have for Chem?”

“Professor Parker.”

“Awh, you lucky son of a bitch. I heard he memorized that elements song to help you remember the entire periodic table and sings it all the time.”

“Dude, he does. It gets stuck in your head, pretty effective way of teaching to be honest.”

 

Peter took a deep breath and flipped the paper back over. He started inputting a bunch of numbers into the small calculator he had besides him, Wade was always in awe at how smart he truly was.

“How’d he do?” Wade asked 

Peter exhaled and threw his arms up and over his head,“a perfect fucking 70.”

“Ha!” Wade stood up and ran to the other side of the table, picking Peter up and squeezing him tight. “You’re so amazing and smart and amazing. You did it baby, you did it!”

Peter blushed and pushed up his glasses that had almost fallen off of his face from the force of Wade’s excitement. “It’s nothing, he did it." 

Wade set him down but held him close, their faces inches apart. “No, no, _you_ did it. You didn’t give up on him, I know because he complained about you to me.” Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed but Wade drew back his gaze. “You’re so dedicated to them Peter. I never had a teacher like that, they all just brushed their students off once they saw they had no potential. But you…” Wade brought his hand and cupped the side of Peter’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek. “You do so much good for them.”

Peter’s face felt even hotter as he smiled at Wade, never had he been praised so much for his teaching. It was the most genuine compliment anyone had paid him. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

It was the first game day of the season and so of course the whole school is in spirit. Peter arrived to the school, taught his first couple of classes, then had lunch duty. Something he’d normally hate having but today it was with a certain someone so he didn’t mind. 

Game day meant two things. First, the obvious: there was a game and therefore half the school had plans to go and watch. Second, and probably the most important: all the players, coaches included, had to wear their best formal wear. Peter didn’t know he loved this rule so much till he saw Wade standing in the cafeteria looking drop-dead gorgeous.

He wore a white button down shirt, long sleeve, but with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His velvet red tie hung loosely on his neck, the first button undone. Wade was sitting on a table in the back of the lunch room, surveying the students like he’d do something if they fell out of line. If a fight started, Wade would watch but as soon as it got bloody he’d intervene. Even with knowing this, the way the fabric of his black pants folded made Peter’s knees weak. Never had Peter been witness to such eye-candy in his life.

“Hello handsome,” Peter said as he drew closer, eventually joining Wade on the table. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Wade said as he nuzzled his nose against Peter’s ear.

“Wade, keep it professional. The kids are watching,” Peter pointed out.

But Wade just huffed and smirked, “nothing they haven’t seen before.”

Peter swatted Wade’s knee and Wade withdrew his face from Peter’s neck. Even with Wade’s inappropriate advanced, Peter couldn’t deny that something adolescent sparked in him and he wanted to steal Wade away to another room. Maybe it was the teenage, rebellious atmosphere. Maybe it was Wade’s suggestive look. Maybe it was the red tie that hung so loose and carefree around Wade’s neck.

Whatever it was, Peter couldn’t and wouldn’t, but most of all shouldn’t, act on it.

With the children around.

-

Peter’s definition of a good time was at home, quietly reading a book on Stem Cells or Mixed Potential Theory. The TV would be quietly humming or some music would be playing or a fire would be lit in Peter’s imaginary fireplace because his apartment in New York didn’t have one. He’d be wrapped in a cozy blanket and wearing a pair of warm pajamas and fuzzy socks. Peter would have a cup of green tea to soothe him since coffee was reserved for moments of stress or all-nighters.

So where was he on this fine Friday night?

In the middle of a crowd of hungry football families, cheering their kids on way too obnoxiously, and spilling drinks and popcorn everywhere. It was loud and hectic and really weird to see his students outside of his classroom. In the spot he sat in, it was easily enough to drive him into full sensory-overload. 

But Peter wasn’t there for the sport, he understood practically nothing about it, but instead for the hot assistant coach. Peter never went to games or school functions as a kid, except for the Academic Decathlon. Not because he couldn’t, just because he didn’t want to and he had no regrets on it now that he got to relive whatever time he lost before. But he didn’t go to all the games. He had papers to grade, books and theories to read. He was here for Wade. 

Every time his side of the bleachers stood up or shouted in excitement, Peter clapped and smiled. Wade flashed him his award-winning, heart-stopping smile every now and again and that was enough to make Peter stay glued to his seat.

The game seemed to drag on for all of eternity. When it finally ended, their team had won, thanks to the student that had just barely passed Peter’s class. Funny how the universe works. In all the adrenaline filled excitement that fueled the team and all their family members, Wade pulled Peter down from the stands and right into the throng of people on the field.

Quickly, and without warning or hesitation, Wade swept him up and kissed him. Scents of pomegranate and cologne whirled on Peter’s brain while a new taste of raspberry danced on his tongue. Peter’s hand gently cupped Wade’s cheeks, moving him closer. It was such a public area, yet the space between them was personal and intimate. That’s when it hit Peter that this would be first public kiss. Sure they’d kissed quite a bit at home or in rooms where they’d for sure be alone, but never out in public. This meant a lot to Peter. 

His hands laced their way into the blond strands of hair that were on the back of Wade's neck, a quiet moan escaping from Wade. Only audible to Peter. The wild cheers from people around them blurred out to white noise. Time seemed to stop for just a moment.

When Peter came back down to earth, he swore he heard the crowd full of students giggle around him, and maybe even take a picture of them, but he didn’t care. Peter’s new lover wasn’t a highly skilled assassin from Russia or an ex-mafia member sent to the states to kill the President. His new lover was a tall, sassy young blond who coached football every weekend. His lover was a summer enthusiast and a professional asshole.

His lover was Wade Wilson.

Peter’s new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let there be photographical proof that Peter Parker had the mad hots for the kool-aid man...just with more blood and scar tissue." -My wonderful editor[ @Punkartwastaken ](https://punkartwastaken.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://gay-french-and-dead.tumblr.com/post/162135557084/alternate-universe) post. The OP was talking about Les Mis but I thought it'd be funny with this OTP.
> 
> You can find me[here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
